everythingbusytownfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever!
Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever is the second video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. It is published on August 17, 1989. Plot One morning, Lily Bunny counted one of herself, two hands, feet and ears. Outside her home, Lily counted three friends on three tricycles with three horns. On the farm, Lily counted four cows and moos, five funny frogs and big splashes, six crows and scarecrows with hats (Lily saw an extra hat chased after Mr. Frumble), seven airplanes and eight watermelons. At Farmer Fox's farm stand, Lily counted nine banana cream pies and ten baby chicks hatching from eggs. After lunch, Lily and Huckle continued counting 11 pigs going into the Busy Burger Resturant where there's 12 pancakes and one hungry hippo, 13 scouts crossing the street, 14 balloons that Lowly bought at the zoo, 15 apples at the grocery store, 16 children sliding down a slide, 17 books at the Busytown Library, 18 roses that Lowly gave to Hilda who sneezed away the flowers leaving just the 18 stems and 19 big bass drums marching in a parade. When Lily came back home for dinner, she counted 20 carrots. Segments #Introduction #1 bunny #2 hands, feet and ears #Won't You Come and Count With Me? (Tra La La, 1, 2, 3) #3 friends on tricycles with horns #4 cows and moos #5 funny frogs and big splashes #6 crows and scarecrows #7 hats and airplanes #8 watermelons #9 banana cream pies #10 baby chicks #Lily's Counting Day Song #11 pigs #12 pancakes and 1 hungry hippo #13 scouts #14 balloons #15 apples #16 children #17 books #18 roses and stems #19 big bass drums #20 carrots #Tomorrow You Can Count Again Characters Featured *Lily Bunny *The Bunny Family *Huckle Cat *Lowly Worm *Farmer Fox * Bananas Gorilla * Sergeant Murphy * Hilda Hippo * Mr. Frumble Songs * Won't You Come and Count With Me? (Tra La La, 1, 2, 3) * Lily's Counting Day Song * Tomorrow You Can Count Again Gallery Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever Trailer.jpeg Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever.jpeg Richardscarry best counting video.jpg Lily 2.jpg Trivia * This video was released in 1989. this was the same year that Walt Disney's pictures released it's most reconizable film, The Little Mermaid, three months later. * This is the only episode where the plot focus was on Lily Bunny. * It was Hilda's Birthday on the same day as Lily Bunny's Counting Day. * This is the only time where we see Lily Bunny in her pajamas. * This is the only time lunch Lily Bunny grabs a carrot and sing a song Lily's Counting Day Song same as Disney's A Goofy Movie. * This is also the debut of Lily Bunny, Farmer Fox, and Mr. Frumble. * This is the last time the narrator that sounds like Tom Hanks or Rush Limbaugh, in the opening segment. * This is the second time Huckle's voice is high. * Huckle's voice would be sounded like Blue from the future Nick Jr. show, Blue's Room. Video Category:Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever